Envidia
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Porque a la final Hashirama siempre se llevaba todo: poder, gloria y a la única mujer que Madara deseaba. Madara/Mito. One-Shot. Regalo de Navidad del Intercambio del Grupo Irresistiblemente Narajana. ¡Feliz Navidad, Paz!


**Envidia**

**Resumen:** Porque a la final Hashirama siempre se llevaba todo: poder, gloria y a la única mujer que Madara deseaba. Madara/Mito. One-Shot. Regalo de Navidad del Intercambio del Grupo Irresistiblemente Narajana.

**Pareja: **Madara Uchiha/Mito Uzumaki

**Género:** Drama, Amistad, Romance, Leve Lime.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Dedicado a:** I can hear the screams tonight (Paz :*)

**Escrito por:** Amaya-chan.

* * *

_Mi querida Paz, la verdad que tus peticiones –las tres- fueron un tanto difíciles de complacer, especialmente por el tipo de intento de escritora que soy. A la final, he optado por la única pareja que llamó mi atención, pero te pido que me disculpes ya que no lo he hecho de la manera que tú deseabas. Soy un asco para todo lo relacionado con la escritura erótica._

_Aun así, espero que este escrito te guste aunque sea un poco._

_Besos, Amaya._

* * *

La primera vez que Madara Uchiha posó sus ojos sobre Mito Uzumaki, no fue algo digno de recordar, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Se encontraba herido, cansado y derrotado, había vuelto a caer en un enfrentamiento con algunos miembros del Clan Senju con Hashirama incluido –sí, sus palabras de porquería sobre la amistad también estuvieron presentes-.

Había salido vivo de milagro, aunque no se sentía muy orgulloso del hecho de haber vuelto a perder ante Hashirama Senju y su imbécil hermano menor. Optó por tener una mente positiva y tomar en cuenta de que aún estaba vivo. Todavía tenía posibilidades de patearle el trasero cuando le diese la reverenda gana.

Caminó algo tambaleante entre el bosque, una zona que jamás había recorrido en su vida y pensó con cierta amargura que la gota que podía colmar ese vaso era que estúpidamente falleciera en manos de algún animal de ese maldito bosque. Con cierto cuidado, se arrimó contra el tronco de un gran roble y trató de calmar su agitada mente.

―El líder de los Uchiha no debe perder los estribos ―murmuró para sí. Colocó su mano sobre una parte específica de su abdomen, tratando de contener la hemorragia que lo tenía al borde del colapso. Su mente se nublaba poco a poco y cada vez sentía un frío insoportable que le calaba por los huesos. Pensó con amargura que iba a morir solo, rodeado de árboles asfixiantes y con el orgullo destruido.

Fue en ese momento cuando un leve sonido atrajo su atención. Miró hacia su derecha y con cierta dificultad logró divisar a lejos la figura de una doncella que lo observaba desde la distancia. Para Madara, aquella imagen fue algo de cierta forma sublime aunque atribuyó aquél extraño sentimiento que lo embargaba como consecuencia de estar al borde de la muerte.

Notó que la mujer trataba de decirle algo, pero antes de que él pudiera captar su significado, el mundo se puso oscuro y Madara cayó al piso.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontró algo aturdido y desorientado, su cuerpo se encontraba bastante dolorido y entumecido. Se levantó con cierta dificultad y notó que sus heridas habían sido desinfectadas y vendadas de forma experta y delicada. Algo que lo dejó bastante sorprendido. Él era Madara Uchiha, enemigo mortal de los Senju quienes prácticamente tenían a todos los clanes cercanos como sus aliados. También notó que se encontraba en una especie de escondite, alumbrado por algunas antorchas ubicadas en las paredes.

A lo lejos, notó su armadura pulida y bien acomodada. Aquello lo desencajó más.

¿Quién habría salvado su moribundo ser?

―Has despertado ―la leve y suave voz de una mujer lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones internas.

Madara detalló con cierto recelo a la desconocida que había visto en el bosque. Debía admitir que era bonita, no una belleza deslumbrante, sino más bien delicada, elegante. Su piel era bastante clara, que hacían que sus ojos oscuros sobresalieran. Usaba un kimono claro, bien sujeto por una cinta alrededor de su cintura. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Madara fueron sus cabellos, atados en dos moños altos, dejando suelto algunos mechones al frente. Y era rojo. Rojo como la sangre.

―Eres una Uzumaki ―declaró a la final, mostrando su sharingan con recelo.

No podía confiar en ella, sea quien fuese, los Uzumaki eran enemigos mortales tanto como lo eran los Senju.

La mujer guardó silencio un momento, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar aquella incómoda conversación.

―Soy una Uzumaki, señor, pero le ruego que por favor no gaste de forma innecesaria su energía ―pidió con solemnidad y formalidad. Madara supuso que aquella mujer debía de ser de alta cuna, por la manera en que hablaba.

―¿Qué quieres de mí?, ¿dónde estoy?―exigió saber el Uchiha, mirándola con indiferencia. Pensando de antemano que lo más probable era que el sitio donde se ubicara fuera alguna cárcel dentro de los dominios Uzumaki.

―Nada. No deseo nada de usted, quizás un gracias por haber salvado su vida ―hizo una pausa y suspiró―. No se preocupe, señor, si su preocupación es que piensa que lo hemos encerrado, está equivocado. No se encuentra ni cerca de mi Clan.

Aquello desconcertó a Madara aún más. Era obvio que ella sabía –o debería saber- cuál era su identidad y, por ende, debería haberlo entregado o mejor haberlo asesinado cuando lo tuvo tan débil en frente de ella.

Una oportunidad así no se le volvería a repetir jamás en la vida, de eso ella debería tener más que presente.

―¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? ―preguntó incrédulo.

―Madara Uchiha, señor ―respondió con delicadeza mientras caminaba hacia una mesa que se encontraba dentro de la habitación y colocaba una cesta, que hasta ese momento Madara no había notado ―. Líder del Clan Uchiha y enemigo jurado del Clan Senju, es decir usted también es enemigo de mi Clan.

La mujer sacó unas cuantas cosas y las colocó sobre una bandeja. Era comida. Se acercó con tranquilidad, como si nada de lo que hubiese dicho anteriormente, sobre admitir ser enemigos, importase.

―¿Estás jugando conmigo? ―gruñó Madara cuando ella colocó la comida en frente de él.

―No ha comido nada solido en dos días, señor Uchiha ―explicó con calma―. No se preocupe, no está envenenada. Que usted sea enemigo de mi Clan solo porque los Senju sean nuestros aliados, no me da motivo suficiente para odiarlo. También tengo honor, señor, y no es digno asesinar personas que no pueden defenderse.

Madara la miró fijamente un par de segundos, como pensando si creer o no sus palabras.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó mientras daba una leve probada a la comida.

―Mito Uzumaki ―respondió ella sonriendo con aprobación.

―¿No me temes?

―¿Por qué debería?

Madara calló. Quiso decirle que había mil y un motivos por el cual ella debería temerle. Empezando por los tantos shinobis que habían muerto sin compasión por sus propias manos. Ella era una mujer y, para Madara, le daba igual romperle el cuello si era necesario.

Pero no dijo nada y siguió comiendo tranquilo, mientras que Mito platicaba sobre cualquier trivialidad que se le ocurriese, siempre manteniendo la cordialidad de por medio. Aun así, la palabra 'molesta' anduvo rondando la mente de Madara desde que ella comenzase a hablar hasta que le sonrió y le dijo que podría irse cuando le diera la gana.

―¿Por qué has hecho todo esto por mí?

Mito guardó silencio un par de minutos –largos y eternos minutos para él- antes de sonreír.

―¿Y por qué no?

Después de eso, ella tomó sus pertenencias y salió. Despacio, Madara pensó que había encontrado algo interesante dentro de todo aquél desastroso mundo shinobi.

* * *

―¡Qué bueno volver a verte! ―exclamó Mito mientras terminaba de recoger unas plantas medicinales.

Madara murmuró un leve monosílabo ante el saludo tan efusivo de la que había sido su cuidadora hacía varios meses atrás.

―Por lo que veo sigues tan conversador como siempre ―comentó ella, bromeando. Él se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada. Nunca le había gustado que se metieran con su falta de elocuencia. ―Disculpa, no pude evitarlo ―sonrió ella, a sabiendas de lo que él pensaba.

Madara volvió a emitir un leve gruñido, logrando que Mito volviera a soltar una risa. Pensó con amargura que ahora lo habían reducido a bufón, pero curvó levemente la comisura de sus labios. Había aprendido que ella era así, radiante y carismática, todo lo contrario a él. Y no le molestaba en absoluto que fuera así.

―¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ―preguntó ella mientras comenzaba a andar―. La verdad no esperaba volver a verlo.

Él se encogió de hombros. No tenía ninguna explicación que darle para justificar su presencia en territorio enemigo. Simplemente había salido a andar un rato y, antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, ya había vuelto a internarse –y perderse- en aquél espeso bosque.

Si no hubiese sido porque la casualidad del destino lo había guiado hacia ella, todavía andaría rondando en busca de una salida.

―Busco un lugar tranquilo para pensar ―se limitó a responder―. Este lugar es algo como territorio neutro para mí.

Mito sonrió un poco.

―Territorio Neutro ―murmuró ella―¿No se suponía que yo era su enemiga?

―¿Lo eres? ―inquirió, mirándola fijamente.

Mito calló un momento.

―Supongo que no. Aún no ha hecho nada para ganarse ese título, pero es enemigo de mi familia. Así que la verdad no lo sé. ¿Soy una amiga enemiga?

Curvó levemente la comisura de sus labios.

―Interesante ―se limitó a responder.

* * *

Mito Uzumaki había terminado de llamar su atención más de lo debido. Lo que había comenzado con pequeñas visitas furtivas y casuales, al menos para él era así, terminó convirtiéndose en algo que poco a poco fue consumiéndolo más y más.

Madara era consciente de su naturaleza Uchiha. Comprendía a la perfección cuan posesivo podía llegar a ser cuando consideraba a algo como suyo. Y Mito comenzaba a encabezar la lista de cosas que él consideraba suyas. Sin habérselo planteado por ninguna parte, aquella mujer de cabellos rojos, aura de princesa y elegancia nata había logrado entrar poco a poco en lo que parecía su pequeño mundo.

―¿Por qué peleas exactamente? ―preguntó ella.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―inquirió él, mirándola desde la rama del árbol donde se encontraba.

―Me parece algo extraño. Todo este tiempo he oído claramente como dices que debes vencer a Senju Hashirama, pero aún no comprendo el por qué ―explicó, mirándola expectante―. Te llevo conociendo un largo periodo, Madara, y me has demostrado que eres una persona que puede negociar la paz. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?

Madara la miró y curvó la comisura de sus labios.

¿Que por qué no lo hacía? Era algo que él mismo se preguntaba a medida que recordaba los días irónicos que jugó con Hashirama, fingiendo que aquella amistad podría perdurar aún cuando era más que obvio que la sangre enemiga fluía por sus venas.

Fue un ciego, pero en aquellos tiempos era un ciego que deseaba más que nada la paz.

―Simplemente debo y _quiero_ derrotarlo a él y a su estúpido hermano ―dijo, con calma―. ¿No es razón más que suficiente, mujer?

Mito se quedó callada, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se inclinó para recoger la cesta con las plantas que había recogido y marchó, lejos de allí. Madara se quedó en la rama un par de segundos antes de materializarse frente a ella, cortándole el paso.

―Lo siento. Debo irme ―excusó Mito, tratando de retomar su camino, pero Madara se lo impidió nuevamente. Era testarudo y nadie lo dejaba plantado solo porque se le viniera en gana. Ni siquiera esa mujer―. Madara, te he dicho que debo irme.

―¿Y quién te ha dado permiso para hacerlo? ―. Posesivo, como siempre. No iba a dejar que ella se le escapara tan fácil.

―¿Disculpa? ¿Y quién eres tú para prohibirme cosas? ―alzó el mentón en señal de desafío.

―No necesito ningún título para hacerlo ―contestó, calmado― . Te quedas, punto.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

A una velocidad sorprendente, Mito lanzó una cachetada que literalmente volteó el rostro de Madara. Furiosa, y con ganas de darle más que eso, Mito pasó al lado de él sin mirarlo. No había dado más de dos pasos antes de que una mano tomara su muñeca. Abrió la boca para soltar unas cuantas blasfemias hacía él y todo su clan, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Madara la estampó contra un árbol –cortándole las palabras- y la besó.

* * *

Ambos, había descubierto él, tenían un carácter muy similar. Dominante, feroz, arisco. Solo que lo escondían: Madara bajo una máscara de indiferencia absoluta, Mito bajo una cortesía de dama, pero cuando se encontraban solos, aquellas cosas desaparecían para dejar al descubierto quienes eran realmente. Y la verdad, no importaba.

A ninguno de los dos le importaba.

A ella no le importaba nada lo que los demás dijeran de él: si era un asesino frívolo, un enemigo mortal, alguien sin compasión. Simplemente se dedicaba a pensar en lo que Madara le hacía sentir.

Pensaba en las caricias placenteras, los besos exigentes y la manera tan dura y excitante en que él la penetraba.

De eso se había convertido una relación que había comenzado como mera cortesía entre ambos. Donde apenas se intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras por parte de él y muchas por parte de ella.

Donde, después de aquél beso robado y apasionado que él le había dado, todo había cambiado.

Se seguían viendo en aquél espeso bosque, donde nadie los molestaría, donde solo eran ellos dos y nada más. ¿Qué más necesitaban, después de todo? Ya no había palabras por parte de ninguno, tampoco es que fueran muy necesarias. Solo miradas, gestos y sonrisas pícaras que transmitían más de lo que ellos pudieran decir en alto.

Se revolcaban con locura, como si fuera la última vez que pudieran hacerlo. Y la verdad, estando casi en la etapa más dura de la guerra, aquello parecía ser cada vez más cierto. Sabía que quizás algún día no se volverían a ver, pero no hablaban de eso. No hablaban de nada.

Simplemente sus besos y caricias eran todo lo que necesitaban y nada más.

―Mito. ―La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos pecaminosos. Ella levantó la vista de un libro que fingía leer, mientras añoraba cada vez más que la fecha marcada para el próximo encuentro llegara.

―Padre, ¿qué necesita? ―preguntó ella sonriéndole.

―Necesitamos hablar.

Y, por un momento, un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Agrio, molesto, indeseado. Aunque quizás estaba pensando de más. Sí, solo sería una pequeña conversación de padre a hija. Normal, común, corriente. Como siempre había sido.

―Como usted diga, padre.

* * *

Madara la esperó donde siempre. Aquél espeso bosque donde él se había perdido tantas veces buscándola, ahora era el sitio ideal para sus encuentros furtivos y salvajes. Adoraba la manera en que aquella elegante mujer dejaba atrás toda su cortesía para convertirse en una fiera que exigía y pedía a gemidos que la complaciera más y más, que arañaba su espalda sin compasión alguna y que sabía muy bien como complacer a alguien tan exigente como era él.

La observó llegar a la distancia y saltó de la rama del árbol donde siempre se encontraba, esperándola con paciencia.

Aun así, al observar su rostro notó que algo no iba bien. Internamente, se preocupó.

―¿Qué sucede, Mito? ―exigió saber, elevando su mentón con una de sus manos para mirarla fijamente.

El silencio reinó un momento, mientras Madara observaba como ella contenía las lágrimas y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza.

―Me han comunicado esta mañana que debo contraer matrimonio ―dijo, directa como siempre había sido.

La ira comenzó a invadirlo a medida que las palabras que ella había pronunciado lo aplastaban completamente.

_Sobre su cadáver…_

Sobre su maldito cadáver alguien se la iba a arrebatar.

―¡¿Quién?! ―exigió saber, activando su sharingan. Demostrando las ansias asesinas que lo embargaban.

Mito retrocedió algo asustada. Abrió la boca y murmuró el nombre del hombre con quien iba a contraer matrimonio.

―Lo siento ―gimió ella antes de emprender una rápida huida, dejando a Madara pasmado con aquél nombre que parecía ser su maldición.

_Senju Hashirama_

No la siguió. Sabía que aunque él le pidiera que huyeran y mandaran todo a la mierda, Mito era muy correcta, jamás lo haría. Sonrió con ironía y comprendió que la razón por la que seguía en una lucha estúpida contra aquél ser que en algún momento consideró su amigo era la simple y llana envidia.

Sí. Porque al final Hashirama siempre se llevaba todo: poder, gloria y a la única mujer que Madara deseaba.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** Simplemente les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y que la pasen lindo n.n

Si les ha gustado, aunque sea un poquito, dejen un review.

Saludos, ¡Los quiero!

Ama-chan off!


End file.
